Boros
|-|Lord Boros= |-|Power Unsealed= |-|Meteoric Burst= Summary Boros (ボロス, Borosu) is the leader of the Dark Matter Thieves, a group of alien invaders who are responsible for the destruction of A-City. Like Saitama, Boros faces a self-imposed existential crisis, becoming so powerful that nothing gave him thrill anymore, opting to travel to Earth because of a prophecy saying he would find a worthy opponent. He is the primary antagonist of the Alien Conquerors Arc.Boros boasts himself as the strongest fighter in the universe, and also that he is bored with his overwhelming power. Seeking out the ultimate fight, he wants nothing more than to be pushed in battle. Boros originates from an unknown planet, though he claims he owes his power and toughness from the inhospitable conditions of his home World. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 5-B '''| '''High 4-C Name: Lord Boros, Dominator of the Universe Origin: Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown '''Classification: Alien Disaster level: 'God 'Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Planet level '''(Boros himself boasts abnormally superior physical attributes even for his species along with latent energy so powerful he can blast away Entire Planets) | 'Large Star level '(According to One Punch Man Notes Compus Collapsing Star roaring Cannon is able to Obliterate Star) 'Speed: Relativistic+ '| '''FTL Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown. At least Planet Class | Large Star Class Durability: Unknown. At least''' Planet level''' | Large Star level Stamina: 'Extremely high 'Range: 'Tens of kilometers with shockwaves, Planetary with Energy blasts. | Stellar with Energy blasts. '''Standard Equipment: '''His armor 'Intelligence: '''Leader a Group of Alien invaders, has at the very least 20 years of combat experience. '''Weaknesses: '''Boros is overconfident. Meteoric Burst burdens his body immensely. If he runs out of energy he will no longer be able to regenerate. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Regeneration: Like the rest of his race, Boros has an incredible rate of regeneration, with Boros himself surpassing everyone else as stated before. Boros has been shown to regrow an arm in seconds just by concentrating his energy on it. When struck by Saitama's consecutive punches, he was blown apart but was able to regenerate his whole body in an instant. However Boros' regeneration ability has a limit, as it shows in the end, he lost to Saitama and was unable to regenerate again after being struck by Saitama's Serious Strike. Energy Projection: Boros can use the latent energy that his body produces to fire large energy blasts from the eye in his chest with great destructive power. He also combines his energy projection with his physical attacks, resulting in shockwaves and blasts capable of destroying city-sized areas. The invader has stated that the resulting blasts are so powerful that the weak will find even their bones vaporized instantly. Highly Experienced Combatant: Boros is an extremely skilled fighter with decades of combat experience and not a single loss in combat, making him an extremely dangerous and powerful fighter. As such, he tries to end fights quickly and doesn't hesitate or hold back, presumably as a strategy to avoid giving chances to his enemies. Trump Cards: Boros has several techniques which he uses when he wants to finish a fight quickly or thoroughly destroy an opponent. * Meteoric Burst (メテオリックバースト, Meteorikku Bāsuto): It is Boros' trump card which he resorts to when he wishes to settle a fight quickly. He uses his latent energy to boost his body to speed and power beyond its limit, at the cost of putting immense burden on his body and even shortening his lifespan. This also completely changes his appearance. * Collapsing Star Roaring Cannon (崩星咆哮砲, Hōsei Hōkōhō): While in his Meteoric Burst form, Boros can launch a massive beam of energy from his chest-eye which is much larger than his average Energy Beam. The color is also different, instead of being only blue, it has golden tones to it. Boros states that he needs to concentrate and release the entirety of his latent energy to perform this technique. The beam is powerful enough to be able to Obliterate Stars. Key: Power Sealed | Power Unsealed |'' ''Meteoric Burst